


A Helping Hand

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is a just a little curious about gay sex, and he knows just who to askso he asks Colton. But Colton's always been more of a hands on kinda guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BewareTheIdes15](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdes15/gifts).



> For the Colton/Posey Gift Exchange. I had the honor of getting the lovely bewaretheides15's prompt of Posey's curious about gay sex. Colton is very informative.


End file.
